Orochi/Quotes
Enemy Orochi Conquest Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Defeated Revelation Chapter 8 Pre-Battle Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm in fine form today. I must be under some blessing!" (surge) * "This wasn't in my horoscope!" (item) * "I've worked hard to better myself in battle. It's finally paid off!" (weapon proficiency) * "I like to stay sharp by practicing magic. But a new accessory will do the trick too!" (accessory gift) ** "Really? This is for me? Then you have my deepest appreciation." (accessory gift received, liked) ** "For me? That is SO like you, Lord/Lady Corrin, to know just what I'd like!" (accessory gift loved) ** "For me? Oh, could you BE more sweet? I could just eat you up, Corrin!" (Loved, married) ** "You remembered my birthday? What a delicious surprise. Thank you!" (Friendship birthday present) ** "There's nothing like having your beloved spoil you rotten on your birthday." (Married Birthday) ** "It may seem like I'd appreciate this, but this is a bit too much, even for me." (accessory gift: bath towel) * "I'm bored to tears. We should have more fun around here. Right Lord/Lady Corrin?" (idle) * "I'm organizing my spells. You might want to take a step back. It can be...dangerous." (idle) * "Thank you for always keeping me on my toes, Lord/Lady Corrin. I like surprises." (idle) * "A privilege to see you, Lord/Lady Corrin! I hope you're having a lovely day. (idle) * "You poor thing. You look consumed by exhaustion. Remember to rest, OK?" (idle) * "Here you are, Corrin! And here I am! I hope you're having a magical day." (idle) * "I bring only my very best magic to battle. Watch me next time, you'll see." (idle) * "I'm organizing spells. It's... dangerous. Be careful, I'd cry for a year if you got hurt." (idle,married) * "You look as bored as I am, Corrin. How about we make some trouble today?" (idle, married) * "I really must thank you. There's never a dull moment with you in my life, Corrin." (idle, married) * "Isn’t it your birthday? We should party ‘till the break of dawn, Lord/Lady Corrin!" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "It’s your birthday! Make a wish. No—shhh! Don’t say it out loud, Corrin!" (Corrin's birthday, married) * "Ahhh... Orochi spies a plaything. I mean, a guest of honor." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "How about we team up in the next battle? I'd be delighted to help you out!" (team up) * "Please, do tell... How are you spending your spare time lately?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "I knew you'd say that. And I approve. Now you'll see what I can do." (team up) * "Well, I practice magic—unless anyone needs to chat about this or that." (hobby) Asking - Married * "Well, honestly, I feel just the same today as when we took our vows. I love you." (love) Replying - Married Asking - Child * "I love spending my time with you. How does that make you feel?" (spending time) Replying - Child * "Ha! What an adorable thing to say." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship * "OK. Let's hear your latest knock-knock joke. I hope it's good." (Invite) * "I brought my divination materials. What do you wish to know?" (Invite) * "Do you summon everyone like this whenever you feel like it? *sigh* I'll tell your fortune." (Invite) * "A-ha! I see. Now you want me to give you a love reading..." (Invite - Married) Lovers * "Welcome back, Corrin. I knew you were about to arrive." (Entrance) * "You're back. It's very devious of you to make me wait so long." (Entrance) * "Hello, Corrin. Did you come home for a little game of cat and mouse?" (Entrance) * "...Oooh, you're back? I got tired while I was waiting for you..." (Awakening, Good) * "Corrin? You're back?" Let me tell you...That bath water was WAY too hot." (Cool Down, Entrance) * "Mmm...That is SO much better. Thank you!" (Cool Down, Good) * "Well, look who's back! I wanted to show you how much I care with some flowers." (Gift, Flowers) * "Time flies when we're together. Tell me you feel the same. You DO feel the same, right?" (Exit) Bonding Armory/Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Isn't it your birthday? We should party 'till the break of dawn, Corrin!" * "It's your birthday! Make a wish. No-shhh! Don't say it out loud, Corrin!" (married) * "Fates be praised!" Level Up * "Good fortune must be in the wind!" (6+ stats up) * "My horoscope said it'd be a great day!" (4-5 stats up) *"The stars must be in my favor." (2-3 stats up) *"Wish I had gotten more from that." (0-1 stats up) *"I suppose that's my limit, isn't it!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "How fortunate! this suits me nicely." Confession Roster A Hoshidan diviner who served the late Mikoto. Her parents were also royal diviners, so she visited the castle often from a young age. She has a cheerful, playful personality. Laughs more than anyone. Born on 6/19. Help Description A Hoshidan noble and one of Mikoto's retainers. A mischievous merrymaker. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This...will be interesting." * "Please remain calm." * "Delighted to help you!" * "I'm here for you." * "Oh, what fun!" *"We've got this." *Giggles* * "Let's keep our guard up." * "Don't make me laugh!" * "''This calls for a spell." Attack Stance * "Let's stay focused!" * "Let's make this quick!" * "Haha!" * ''Right beside you!" * "Please, allow me!" Guard Stance * "No need to worry!" * "Just in time!" * "Are you alright?" Defeated Enemy * "Fortune favors me!" * "Delightful!" * "Fascinating!" * "All in the cards!" * "As I expected!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Very kind of you!" * "How impressive!" Critical/Skill * "Don't stand in my way!" * "I tire of this!" * "Now you've upset me!" * "Your fate is sealed!" Defeated by Enemy * "This wasn't in...the cards..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes